Epicist
by Kanessie17
Summary: Grace is living a normal life until her mother dies and an unknown sister, Alice, shows up to claim her. But something’s not right, she has too many secrets. How will she handle her new life in Washington? GxS, canon couples. First fic! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The End

_I dedicate this book to my brother, Michael. He was the first to hear my ideas and always lent his honest advice. I love you Miguelito, only two and a quarter years left!_

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Twilight characters or plot. This is not written for copyright infringement but just to calm my intense imagination.**

Summary- Grace is living a normal life until her mother dies and an unknown sister, Alice, shows up to claim her. But something's not right, she has too many secrets. How will she handle her new life in Washington? GxS, canon couples. First fic! R&R!

* * *

**Moon Shadow**

**1. The End**

"Gracelyn, maybe you'd like to share your opinion…"

Someone nudged my elbow. Startled, I looked around the classroom oblivious, "Oh, Uhm, Sorry Mr. Tucker. Can you repeat the question?"

A few girls in the front row turned around to smirk at me. "Ms. Holloway, I'd appreciate if you could stay awake during my class. Maybe then could I actually give you a good grade." The class giggled and I turned bright red as the last bell rang.

"Seriously Grace, if Tucker has to wake you up one more time you'll get another week of detention," Riley said walking out of Biology.

"Its not my fault I have no interest in his class. Honestly, how are the phases of mitosis going to get me into an art school?" I questioned taking my sketch book out of my locker.

"Don't ask me," she laughed.

"Do you want to come over? You could possibly re-teach me the bio we just learned?" I suggested humorously as we walked across the parking lot of Biloxi High School to my crappy old 87 Spectrum.

"Oh. Well, I would really love to, but my mom has me working double shifts at the diner. Tables don't bus themselves you know."

We both jumped into my car and headed over to her house a block down the street from the school. "That's cool, I think ill just finish up that one oil painting I was working on last weekend."

"You know Grace, if you surround yourself anymore with art, your going to completely lose a social life." she laughed.

"Eh, maybe. But I got you for a social life!" I said turning into her driveway.

"That's true! Thanks for the ride. I'll call you later tonight on my break." She smiled and got out of my car.

"Okay, talk to you later!" I yelled across the lawn.

I backed out of her driveway and across town to my house. It was nothing special, a row home in one of the few low-income spots in town. My mother tried her best, jumping from job to job. My dad, Mitch, wasn't in the picture, he left my mom when I was a baby and we've never seen him since. I didn't really think of him that much. No sense in dwelling on the past. If he wanted to get to know me, he could have. Mom on the other hand wasn't so forgetful. She constantly brought up how much of an ass he was for leaving her pregnant and all alone.

Liz wasn't your average motherly figure. After Mitch left, we moved in with my grandmother, Cynthia, in Biloxi Mississippi. Liz got a job as a receptionist for some construction company & I started elementary school. Grandmom took over most of the "motherly" duties, making my lunches, taking me to ballet, those sorts of things. She left Liz to focus on work and the bills, which weren't carried out all that well. Liz took most of her free time to find new boyfriends who usually happened to be under the age of 25. Grandmom always joked, "Gracelyn Amelia, just think of it this way: your mother should have been your sister, and I should have been your mother." I wished that somehow she would have been right.

It was sudden, her death. A normal Tuesday turned horribly wrong. My mother and I were coming home from school when we found her on the kitchen floor, heart attack. Mom took to the booze and I, the typical ten year old, had to grow up real quick..

I shook my head trying to force the painful memory away. I usually didn't let myself think about it. I got my backpack and stencils out of the backseat and strolled up the front walk. Liz's truck was in the driveway. I'd prefer to call her Liz.. just wasn't allowed to say it to her face. I opened the red door and stepped into the living room. Liz was passed out on the couch with empty beer cans scattered all on the floor. Great. I picked them up one by one and juggled them into the kitchen. I set a glass of water down for her on the coffee table. She should wake up sooner or later.

I started making grilled cheese for dinner. I was never much of a cook. When they were done I set the leftovers for mother dearest in the refrigerator and climbed the steps to my room, if you could call it that. Sure it had a bed, but that was about it. Half finished canvases were mounted on the wall, pencils littered all over the floor, unfinished hemp strands thrown into balls in the corner. I preferred to call it the _studio._ Sounded cooler.

I started my homework at about six. Biology was such a waste of life. Seriously, if we already know what we want to be in life, why put us through schooling that we aren't going to use for it?! I decided to skip the pointless stuff and move on to Art III homework. I'd finish the other stuff in homeroom…hopefully. Art III was even slow, sure I was a year ahead of what I should have been. But still-life's were horrendous.

I put a jar of markers out in front of me and started to sketch them when I heard my mom stumble up the steps, "GRACEEELYNNN! I'M GOING OUT. I'LL BE BBACK LATEE_ERZ_."

Before I had a chance to respond, she was out the door and into her truck. I peered out my window as she flew down the street. Awesome. Lets not hope she gets pulled over by a cop and I'm stuck bailing her out…_again. _I tried not to think about it, I mean it wasn't the first time and certainly not the last. Might as well go on with my night.

Riley called around nine, only to squeal about some cute guys who walked into the diner and have her mom yell at her to get off the phone since her shift wasn't over till ten. We shared quick goodbyes and I decided to call it a night. I'll get around to that painting sooner or later.. I didn't even know what it was about, just looked like an old hospital wing or something. It sure did freak Riley out when she saw it. Maybe I should keep my weird stuff in my closet. I got into my pajamas, a Vampire Weekend t-shirt I got at their concert last month and a pair of boxers. Just as I was about to turn off my bedside light, the telephone rang. Ten bucks says its Liz needing money or help finding where she left her car.

"Uhm, what now mom?" I coldly said into the receiver.

"Hello, this is Anna at the Biloxi Regional Medical Center. May I speak to Gracelyn Holloway please?" a bland alto voice responded anxiously.

"Yeah, this is Grace. What's wrong? Is Liz…I mean is Mom okay?!"

"Well Sweety," Anna said in a strong southern accent, "your momma has been in an accident and we need your to come down to the hospital right away. Can you drive or shall I have a nice policeman come pick you up?"

"U-Uh, I..I can drive. Is she okay?!" My hand was shaking trying to keep the phone to my ear.

"Just come down to the hospital right away Darlin', and we'll talk then."

"Oh..Okay.." was all managed to get out. I hung up the phone, grabbed my keys, and was out of the door in a second.

I don't even remember how I got to the hospital. My mind was completely blurred from the numbness that consumed me. Liz has been in her fair share of trouble with the law, but she hasn't ever gotten hurt. I was scared, really scared. I walked through the automatic door to the emergency desk where a woman with strawberry blonde hair greeted me with an reluctant half-smile, "You must be Grace, I'll tell Dr. Ellis you're here."

"I want to see my mom! Where is she?! Is she hurt?! I want to know what's going on!" I demanded, words flooding the room.

"Honey, just sit over there and the doctor will see you as soon as he can," she responded gesturing to a row of cold empty chairs.

I thought this was a hospital! shouldn't there be a bunch of injured people in here, babies crying, and nurses running back and forth. Everything was so still. I watched the white clock on the blue wall in front of me tick back and forth. 482 seconds, 483 seconds-

"Ms. Holloway?" a balding man in his late fifties asked the question in my direction.

"Yes! Where's my Mom? I need to see her!" I stood up quickly, immediately turning to panic.

"I think you should sit down Miss." We both sat down in the plastic chairs and he began, "Grace, I'm so sorry to be the one who has to tell you this…your mother, she..uhm, well she was in a very serious car accident tonight... She was driving down the road and didn't make the turn…She hit a tree. The impact, it uhm..it killed her instantly, I'm so so sorry.."

"What?!" I gasped the words, my hands wrapped around my sides trying to hold me together in one piece. Tears started streaming, "Can I see her?"

"Yes, follow me dear."

He lead me to a room at the end of the hall with a white sheet covered table. I moved slowly into the cold room, silent tears falling down my face. I lifted the sheet and my mothers face was sleeping calmly..

"Mommy…" I whispered, stroking her cheek with my hand, "Why, mommy.. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have let you leave. I'm so sorry." I gently kissed her cold forehead, the tears overflowing.

"_I love you."_

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for checking out my first chapter. Don't worry, i'm getting to the twilight stuff soon, just bare with me! Because this is my first fanfiction I'd really appreciate some advice :) I hope you like what i've done so far!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Visitor

**2. Visitor**

The nurse handed me a packet of papers and an apologetic smile. I grabbed them, with an unsteady hand, and walked out of the building. The warm wind whipped my hair as I glanced up at the black sky. Not a star in sight, _figures_. I wiped an escaping tear and fiddled for my keys. It took me a few tries, but I finally unlocked the door and sat inside. How did this happen! My entire world gone in an instant. I'm all alone. There's no one else. The police said they would be in contact with me tomorrow. If I hadn't heard from my father yet, they would be forced to put me in child services. But I wasn't a child! I couldn't do this all alone though…Mom why! I threw the papers at the passenger window and started my car.

I drove in complete silence of the night, under a shadow covered moon. The sounds of breathless heaves and wails of sorrow filled the tiny car. Wait, did that come from me? I was breaking, every part of me was in a million pieces. The drive home took a half an hour longer than expected. I had to keep stopping on the side of the road because I couldn't see. Every part of me hurt, yet I didn't feel a thing, it was complete numbness. My life was gone. I was the only one left. Nobody to turn to, no family. Completely alone. My heart slowly dying, freezing over.

I was startled pulling into the driveway. A yellow Porsche was parked on the street in front of my neighbors house. I looked at it questioningly, no one in this small town, especially not here, could afford a car like that. I knew Mr. Smyth wasn't a secret millionaire…maybe it was a rental? As quickly as the thought came, it passed by. Who cares? I left the packet of paperwork in my car. I never wanted to look at them again. I unlocked the door and stepped into the cold house. There was a chilly silence in the air. I flicked on the living room light, staring at the remaining empty bottles on the carpet.

A flow of tears spilled over while I cleaned the room up. My mind was going a mile a minute. What was going to happen tomorrow? Would my father come and get me? What about the cops…they couldn't just take me away, could they? Maybe Riley's parents would take me in. I could sleep at the diner, they wouldn't even have to know I existed. But I didn't want to be a burden to them. Maybe I should run, pack up and leave right now… No body would even know I was gone. I was putting a couple more bottles in the recycle when I heard a faint knock at the door. I glanced at the clock: 11:23. I looked down, still in my pajamas. I sighed a whatever and went to the door. _Who could it be_, I questioned, turning the handle. I gasped.

Before me stood one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. She must have been about 5'2", with the help from three inch stiletto heels. She had the perfect figure covered in a designer blazer and jeans. Her face was gorgeous with sharp, angled features. Her hair was midnight black in a sharp pixie cut. That's what she looked like, a real life pixie. Except her skin was so white, almost translucent and with stunning contrast to her hair. She flashed a warm smile, with perfectly white teeth.

"Hello Gracelyn, my name is Alice Cullen, well…technically its Alice _Brandon_" she said in a high soprano voice.

"Uhm, Hi. Do I know you? This is kind of a bad time…" I sniffled, my hands reached to my face to hide away the last tear marks.

"Yes, I know this is horrid timing, but I received a call from your father earlier and well, he wanted me to come and talk to you.." she responded calmly with care-filled golden eyes.

"My-my ffather? What did he want?" I was a little taken aback. If he didn't care for me for the last sixteen years of my existence, then why should he now?

"He got a call from the police about the, uhm, accident earlier.. He called me and asked me if I would come over and make sure you're okay." Her voice sounded sad, yet her eyes seemed quite happy to see me.

"Wh-why would he send you?" I stuttered, trying to make sense of it all. I had never even met my father. He left as soon as she found out she was pregnant. Who is this person?

"I'm Alice Brandon, your _sister_… May I come in?"

* * *

**_A/N: ah! Alice is here, dun dun dun... I know it's kind of short, but don't worry theres PLENTY more to come :) R&R !_**


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**3. Confessions**

I stood there with complete shock on my face. I was an only child…what was she talking about? Neither my Grandmom nor my mom talked about having another relative, especially not of me having a _sister_. I was just the three of us like it had always been. Who is this Alice person? What did she want from me?

"S-sure." I spoke questioningly. I gestured for her to enter, it was somehow kind of hard to say no.

She glided across the floor, her movements so exact. It was like she was dancing, if it was even possible to walk like that. There was so much fluid in each step, I was quite jealous of her perfection. I led her into the kitchen and poured us both a glass of water. She denied gracefully.

"I know this seems very strange, Gracelyn-"

"Please, just call me Grace."

"Oh, okay _Grace,"_ Alice smiled, "Well, I honestly don't know where to begin. There's so much to tell you."

"Why don't I know you? What I mean is that if you are my..my long lost _sister_…how come I've never even seen a picture of you? Why show up at the worst possible time?" I leaned over the kitchen island trying to understand this strange woman's story that claimed she was family.

"Hm," she sighed and started her story, "I know this is very peculiar, and it seems right that Liz wouldn't have any pictures around. _Our _Grandmom and mom kept me a secret…from well, from everyone. Everyone _except _your father, he was the only other one who knew. I was an accident, you see. Mom didn't even really know who the father was. Everyone just thought that she had gotten a little fat, that's all. When I was born, she gave me up to a nice family who declared they would take the very best of care of me. In the hospital was the very last time I saw her, I never got to know her.."

I was far beyond astonished. A sister?! There's no way, I mean my Grandmom would never give up a baby. This just isn't true. It cant be! I was an only child, that's it. Me and only me my entire life. I had to get out of here, get my keys and bolt. Tonight. What was this crazy woman saying?!

"Please Grace, I know this is all very sudden and very surprising. But don't do anything rash. I'm here to help you. I can only imagine how alone you feel right now…" she spoke softly.

How did she know I was going to run away? This is all so confusing.. But she seemed sincere enough. A part of me didn't believe her, but she seemed so trustworthy. If she said she was my sister then I had to at least hear her out, right? Alice had a slight smile on her face.

"Your father called me as soon as he found out," she continued, "he was informed by the hospital about mom, and then tracked me down. He, well, I know this is going to hurt, but he asked if I could take care of you instead." She stared at her hands as she spoke, I knew this hurt her as much as it did me. Even after something as tragic as my own mother dying, he still didn't want me. What's so wrong with me?

"Oh," I muttered, speechless.

"If you need proof, I have the adoption papers to show you. I'm so sorry Grace, I know that this is really hard to grasp," Alice looked very sad, trying to sooth me was hurting her… I could see it.

"No, I believe you." It was true, as much as I didn't know her and as much as I wanted to scream leave me alone, her compassion was too pure to be a lie, "What's going to happen to me then?"

"Well, we need to get a few things sorted out down here. Then I figured you could come live with me…in Washington," the last word was merely a whisper. "I mean only if you want to."

_Breathe, just keep breathing_, I told myself. I hated Biloxi, I always had. The only thing that kept me here was my mother, and now that she's gone there's really no point in staying. And Alice seemed nice enough, she was my _sister _after all. Man, that was going to take sometime getting use to.

"You don't have to make a decision tonight. I just want you to know I'm here for you, always."

Alice's kindness was radiating. I still was astonished that we were half sisters, I mean there was no way I could begin to compare to her beauty. Her father must have been one gorgeous man. Underneath it all, you could see a lot of my Grandmom Cynthia, the same jet black hair and shortened height. I felt unbelievably self conscious around her. She was just _so_ pretty. I must have gotten the short end of the stick. There was nothing really all impressive about me. I was five foot four with a slender build, semi-long dark brown hair, and a hippie chic style that was preposterous to much of the preppy student body at my high school. Maybe moving in with Alice would be a good thing. She looked so young though, she must be what? Eighteen? Nineteen? Twenty one at the most?

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm eighteen, a senior in high school," she giggled like it was an inside joke or something.

"Seriously? And you your parents are letting me just stay with you? They won't mind will they, because if they do I can totally find another place to live until I turn eighteen."

"No! No that's definitely not happening. Now that we know we're sisters I'm not letting us lose each other again. Anyhow, my parents work for an organization that's helps third world countries, they're both in Brazil for a couple months to help out a small village. My fathers a doctor and my mom, well, she's just a really good with kids. I spent most of my school years in New York, we just moved to Elwha at the beginning of this school year since it's a small safe town for me to stay alone in. My parents went to South America in September, they wont be back until the middle of the summer. They wont be around much since they're so busy with the organization," Alice explained.

"And you're sure they don't mind?"

"No, they are more than thrilled to have you become a part of our family," she said with glistening topaz eyes.

I looked around the kitchen. Our empty white fridge had pictures of my mom, Grandmom, and I on it. My third birthday party, the little mermaid themed. A trip to the beach when I cried because the sand got stuck in my bathing suit. And my favorite one of the three of us in the hospital the day I was born. There was no way I could stay in this house, alone, with all the hurtful memories. I made up my mind.

"When should I pack?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! We can go right away. You don't even have to bring clothes, we can go to the mall on the way home from the airport and get you a whole new wardrobe! I'm sure Bebe and Guess will do for now!" she squealed, seemingly already planned our trip.

I took a deep breath and she glancing up she reached her small hand up to wipe away a tiny tear glistening on my cheek. Her hand was like an iceberg, but as smooth as marble on my skin, it made me shiver and she quickly recoiled it and folded them into her lap.

"Gracey, I'm so sorry. I know this is so much too take in right now," she said looking at the clock, "Geez! It's already twelve. You look really tired, maybe I should go, let you sleep. I'll be back in the morning with breakfast for you." With one quick liquid motion she was already halfway to the door.

"Wait!" I tried to get her attention, "Where are you going to stay?"

"Uhm, There's a little motel across town. I'll probably just sleep there for tonight."

"Can you possibly stay here with me instead? It's too _quiet _. I don't like being here all alone." I felt silly saying this, but I needed her for some reason right now. I might have only known her for a half hour but somehow her presence made me feel safe.

"Of course I will."

I showed her to Grandmom's old room, and we bid each other goodnight. I solemnly walked to my room and plopped onto my bed. There was no way I could sleep. Not after the night I had. A chill ran down my spine and I pulled the soft down comforter further over my head. How did this happen? One minute my biggest concern was staying awake in Biology and helping Liz try to sort things out, and the next thing I know my world is crumbling down only to be picked up slowly, piece by piece, by some girl named Alice who claimed to be my half sister. I shook my head trying to stop myself from thinking but it was no help. I turned over to face my window, a black night. That's how I feel. Empty and black, burned beyond repair and frozen from the pain. I missed my mother. As much as we didn't get along, she brought me into this world. It wasn't fair that the only person in this world I had left was taken away from me so soon. But, it wasn't exactly the only person I had left. The stranger in the room next to me seemed to love me enough. Maybe there was some good left on the horizon. With that thought, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**_A/N: I think i'm slowly getting the hang of this! Hopefully you all are enjoying my story! Thanks for taking the time to read! _**


	4. Chapter 4: Change

**4. Change**

I woke up stiffly to the smell of bacon and eggs, "Mom-" I started, cutting off when I realized. This was going to be a really long and difficult day. I stretched and got out of bed, and inhaled and exhaled a couple of times, only allowing a few tears to slip away while I walked down the cold stairs.

"Morning!" a cheerful voice greeted me as I walked into the retro style kitchen, "I made you some breakfast, I hope you like it…I'm not much of a cook." She placed the food in front of me. It smelled simply amazing.

"Thank you Alice, you really didn't have to do that." I said and took a bite of toast.

"Psh, no problem," she exclaimed, changing the channel on the small TV from Food Network to the morning news. A story flashed about a car wreck that happened the night before, Alice quickly turned the TV off all together. I lost my appetite.

"Listen Grace, I know this is so hard on you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm completely taking care of everything. You don't have to worry about a single thing," she reassured, pouring me a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, I wouldn't know where to begin." I pushed the food around on my plate. Just then the phone rang and Alice handed it to me.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

Riley's broken voice blurted out words a mile a minute "GRACE! Oh my god, my mom just found out what happened. I'm sorry! Oh, Grace I really am. Is there anything I can do? Do you need to stay at my house? You know you're always welcomed here! I just cant believe this happened! Grace I'm so sorry!" Her words were muffled from the tears and sobs you could hear over the line.

"Riley, thanks. But I'm okay. Actually, my sister showed up here last night and I guess she's taking care of me right now," I tried explaining. Alice was sitting up on the countertop intently listening.

"I nnever knew you hhad a sister," she sobbed.

"Yeah, neither did I," I truthfully stated. "Listen, it's a long story. But, I'm gonna be heading out of town to move in with her…There's really no point in staying here any longer, it just hurts too much," the tears started swelling up in my eyes, threatening to burst through. Alice put her chilly hand on my shoulder.

"O-oh, I unndersstand," she sobbed, "If you nneed me, I'm only a secondd away."

"Thanks. You're a great friend," I told her and hung up the phone and allowed the tears to flow.

"Baby sister," Alice said softly, stroking my hair, "Don't cry. She's in a better place now. She wouldn't want you to be upset. She loves you."

"I know." I cried into her shoulder, "It's just that everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

"…yes" she said, "Yes it will."

* * *

**_A/N: Shortest of them all, I know I know. But i'll make up for that later, dont worry ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Washington

**5. Washington**

_Tall trees flew pass me, rain whipped my face and my clothes were drenched. But that didn't matter. I had to get out of here or I was not going to make it through the night._

_I ran through the dense forest. Sticks and twigs and thorn bushes sliced my legs as I ran faster and faster. Something was behind me. Something dark and evil, but I didn't know what it was. I was too afraid to turn around. I couldn't breathe. There wasn't enough oxygen. But I had to keep running. It was coming._

_Move legs, I screamed in my head, too afraid to say it aloud because he might hear me. The forest whipped by me in a blur of sage green and muddy brown. It seemed oddly familiar, although I knew I'd never been here before. I tripped and fell over a fallen oak, cutting a large gash in my knee. The blood pooled over. _

"Hmmmm. Dear, dear little one_," the sound of his wretched, evil voice filled my ears. "_Give up_?" he asked. I trembled on a bed of moss ten feet away from him. He leaped up and was just about to crush me--_

_But the scene changed. I looked around to find myself alone in the middle of cemetery. Fog circled my legs like slithering snakes as I walked forward. Id never seen this place before. It was cold. I shivered and looked at what I was wearing: a black dress. _

_I heard a howl off in the distance. It scared me and I stumbled over something hard. I bent down to see, it was an old tombstone, had to be at least a hundred years old maybe more. I brushed my hand over the dirty letters. I read them out loud to myself, my voice cracking:_

Mary Alice Brandon

1901-1920

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A cold fingered jabbed me back into reality, "Wake up sleepy head, we're landing in five minutes."

"Ughh, let me sleep," I moaned, covering my ears with a pillow, still trying to make sense of that strange dream I'd just had.

"We're almost here. Plus, the poor flight attendant has been here three times to check if you're still alive. With the way you've been screaming, all of second class probably thinks there's someone getting murdered on this plane," Alice laughed in her high soprano voice.

"Ohhh, was I really that loud? I'm sorry!" I never talked in my sleep in Mississippi, how weird. Maybe it was just because I was on a plane.

"It's fine, it was only the last couple minutes," she assured me, gesturing to look out the window. "Welcome to Washington, Grace."

I turned my head to look out the window, only to find it completely blocked by a thick sheet of rain and dark grey clouds. The pitter patters of raindrops hit the small window, leaving a network of streams. It was noon, but looked like twilight. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleepys out in order to try and see out the window. Down below was a sea of green and brown. I didn't see any form of civilization, thank goodness.

"I'm glad we decided to take the early morning flight. It leaves us a good six hours in Seattle just to shop before we get on that little plane at six to take us to Port Angeles. I know this city like the back of my hand!" she squealed in excitement.

"But I thought you just moved here…" I questioned.

"Gracelyn! A solid three months in this state and I've mastered the directions to every good fashion spot! Ooooh I just cant wait!" she gleamed.

"Just promise nothing too flashy. Remember the rules, I'm allowed to get paint on everything-"

"-but by then I'll just by you something new-"

"_and _I have to approve of everything first," I finished.

"That's it? I think I can manage," she stated.

I was slowly getting to warm up around Alice. It was hard since the only thing I wanted to do was cry my eyes out and sulk around doing nothing like I had for the three days after I found out. She wouldn't allow it though. She kept reminding me that we were sisters and that she couldn't possibly see me hurting any longer. It hurt her to see me cry, so I might as well stop. When she said that, not in a cold but more like a forceful way, I surprisingly listened. Crying wasn't solving anything.

Like she said, Alice took care of the funeral and all the moving stuff. It was a nice ceremony, simple with many flowers. I don't really remember much of it. I was so frozen over I blocked it out. The pain ate away at me and I told Alice I was going to walk home…She reluctantly said okay.

The day we packed wasn't all that hard. It was actually kind of fun. Alice played music and danced around as I boxed up the stuff I wanted. She had miraculously done the whole house the night before, I still have no idea how that was accomplished. I said my goodbyes to the home I'd lived in for so many years of my existence, and we were off to the airport…

I was so thankful that Alice came. As much of a mystery as she was, I couldn't help but feel that being with her was entirely the right place to be. She was so kind, lovely, and I was happy to call her my _sister_.

Shopping wasn't nearly all as bad as I was anticipating. I didn't care all that much about what I wore in Biloxi, mostly because I didn't have the money to pay for those kind of extravagances. But Alice seemed quite fine with dropping a thousand dollars in cash at the mall without blinking an eyelash. The second I would start to complain, she'd put her hand up and say, "This is for all the years I missed out on your birthday and Christmas."

Well, if that was her excuse she must have thought I was three hundred-years-old or something. I laughed at the impossible thought. We had a good ten plus shopping bags completely filled to the brim and of course, we weren't carrying them. Alice had a special way of sweet talking the employees into carrying them for us. With her good looks, she had all of them panting like puppy dogs willing to do anything for her. I wished I could look half as perfect as she did.

Once she finished talking to the manager about overnight shipping them to her house, now _our _house, we walked out of the doors heading to our rental car, a BMW none the less. I had to face that fact that her adoptive family was entirely loaded. I wondered what the house would look like. I pictured a enormous log cabin with a crystal chandelier over my head as I walked through the front doors and into the great room. I honestly couldn't wait to get to Elwha.

As we stepped outside, I shivered uncontrollably realizing my zip up hoodie didn't do much for the bone chilling wind. For November 27, it was absolutely freezing. Alice glanced over at me at me and laughed.

"How are you not cold?!" I asked looking at her minimally covering blazer.

"I guess I'm just used to it," she shrugged as we got into the car, "you be will too. The weather doesn't change here much."

"Yeah no kidding..rain, rain, and oh yeah I forgot more rain!" I laughed as a soft mist was falling from the sky. I guessed it took us half the time getting back to the airport. In the easiest way to put it, Alice drove like a complete idiot. With complete accuracy, yes, but entirely too fast and definitely not legal. I guess her billionaire parents got her one hell of a driving instructor.

The flight to Port Angeles was a nerve wracking one. We hit a section of turbulence and I seriously thought I was going to die. My hands were permanently glued to the hand rests. Alice just about fell on the ground laughing. After an hour we touched base in the tiny town. A yellow Porsche was waiting for our arrival.

"That was _your _car across the street from my house!" I finally put the clues together.

"Yeah, I…uhm...got it for all my straight A's." she said opening the door for me.

"Wow, that's amazing,," I said, staring at the interior. I was almost afraid to touch it.

"Yeah I know, its my baby," she said, petting the fur covered steering wheel. "Aren't you starving? Where do you want to eat? We have about a ten minute drive until we get home."

"I'm not really that hungry, I think I'll just wait," I lied. Truthfully, I was starving, but I couldn't wait to see the house.

That ten minute drive that Alice said it would be only took about four minutes of doing 130 mph. I don't think I was ever going to get used to her driving. Hopefully, I'd find some job and have my car shipped up here soon.

We turned off the highway and onto a dimly lit street, only passing a few spaced out houses in between. We drove a half a mile in darkness, anticipation building up inside of me.

"Here we are, Cullen residence," she stated, jumping swiftly out of the car.

The house took my breath away even in the crappiest of rain showers. It was just how I imagined it, a four story log cabin lit with subtle golden light. It had big glass windows in the front, a large wrap around porch, and a big swing facing out over the beautifully manicured flower garden and pond. The chocolate siding fit perfectly in with the scenery. I walked across the concrete driveway onto black stepping stones that carried me to curved steps and up onto the porch. The grand double doors greeted an astonished me, as Alice led me inside.

I looked up and just as I imagined, there was a spectacular crystal chandelier hanging from the twenty foot ceilings. The inside was even more magnificent than the outside if that was even possible. And the _smell. _It was better than anything I had ever smelled before, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Something like a mix of honey, lilac, and vanilla all rolled into one; even that didn't give it justice.

"Well, will this do?" Alice chimed in,

"Will it do?! Yes! Oh my, it's unbelievable!" I was speechless. Will it do? Will it do! Of course it will! The only time I had only seen a house as gorgeous as was in a magazines and those didn't look as lovely as this one.

The walls were pale greens and blues, accenting with the landscape outside. The foyer gave way to an enormous great room, with hard wood floors and big brown leather couches. The kitchen looked like it belonged more in Tuscany than it did in Washington, the table alone sat at least twelve people. Curving stairs to the right led up to the second floor.

My mind was trying to grip the concept that _I_ actually _lived _here now, there must be some mistake. We couldn't be related. A part of me knew that the just kidding was coming, and I'd soon be shipped back to Biloxi. Just then Alice grabbed my hand, "You look like you're about to pass out. I'll give you the grand tour tomorrow. For now, I suggest you go to bed."

I followed her upstairs. The staircase split the hall into two sections. Alice dragged me to the left. "Here's your room, I hope you can manage."

"Alice, this is unbelievable. Thank you so much. I don't even know how to repay you and your family-" I stuttered.

She raised her hand in protest, "You _are _family. Goodnight Grace." And with that she blew a kiss, and shut my door with a faint click.

I yawned, and looked around; it was almost as though she knew exactly what my dream room was. It had simple white walls, a blank canvas ready to come alive. My furniture was black, a big dresser and a wardrobe. There in the middle was the best of all: a giant princess bed. A big black comforter with deep red silk sheets, and a black canopy. I couldn't help myself from kicking off my shoes and jumping on top of it. I landed with a quite bounce on the poofy bed, not even bothering to turn off the light, I was asleep before I even touched the covers.

* * *

**_A/N: hmmmmm, what could that dream be about! R&R, I want to hear your hypotheses!_**


End file.
